


Origins

by Lirr



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirr/pseuds/Lirr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all guilty of something, even if some could not remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo just one big headcanon story about most of the YOGS. Basically I'm just writing all of their origins as how I perceive them.
> 
> Mobile first post, very messy and might not make a lot of sense. First story will come eventually

When you came down to it, they were a family. Sure, they fought, they destroyed, they stole and teased and schemed, but in the end there was the faintest feeling of love. Even the most bittersweet enemies, say the Mage and the Scientist, would be nothing without the other. They were all bound by fate, in a spiderweb of red string.

In this family, there were many unspoken rules. Never bring up you-know-who was the main one, as seeing the pain in the Dwarf's and Space Man's eyes was something that only mad men would wish to view, but another important one was never discuss the past. The family was brought together from their hardships and scars, from the pain of their past. Some could barely remember their life before Minecraftia, some would rather not fess up to their mistakes, and some were simply too scared to put their pain to words.

But then they would lay back in darkness, mind wandering as they glanced upon their partner, or their lover, and they would think:

"I wanna know. I wanna know why you're here, with me. I really wanna know."

And then they too would remember, or not, and they would cry or shake their head in shame. They wouldn't want to relive such events.

All of them were guilty of something, murder, theft, abuse. They were far from innocent people. But perhaps they once were, long ago, and as we stare into the past may we discover their darkest secrets, one at a time.


	2. The Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There, on top of the world, he watched the beautiful argent disc rise high above him, gleaming with such an unfamiliar loveliness that he was simply stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing AND drawing Simon's character, so I apologize if he's super OOC

Legends told of a place, long buried by the sands of time. There, upon and within a mountain full of riches, was the dwarven stronghold. Names, lost with the structure, were merely rumored and unknown, but most now a days would call it Khaz Modan. The steel gates of the city were located high above the clouds, near the summit of a great mountain, and few were brave enough to investigate such an entrance. Within the cavern was a grand room full if cave drawings and tables, and then thousands of winding, random tunnels. Those who had attempted to traverse the innards of the mountain were lost, never to be found, after only a few hours. The dwarves were the only beings capable of creating and journeying through these massive caves. This is the home of the first hero. The Dwarf, Honeydew.

Among the ores and stones and flames, was a rather large room, filled to the brim with painted walls and, of course, the dwarves. Bearded beings, smaller than most, who thrived in their underground fortresses. Honeydew was among the masses, hand smothered in muted browns and reds as he slowly painted on the smooth wall that many of the other dwarven children were already doodling on. Though, while they drew pickaxes and gems and monsters that lurked in the deep, Honeydew was sketching the sky which he had only glanced upon merely two weeks ago. He had seen it all (or, what he had perceived to be "all"), the red sky, the sinking sun, the stained clouds, and the faintest outlines of odd sparkling bits far beyond the colors. It had been so beautiful, so foreign, but once one of the older dwarves found him peering out through the hole he had made countless yells and reprimands met his back, and he was pulled back into the darkness. The hole was filled with stones and the entire tunnel was blocked off from use, all the while the small dwarf was told countless times to never go out beyond the caves.

He had been confused at first, then angry, then curious. And so he drew what he had seen, feeding his thirst to see the sky once more.

Years passed before he had found a way to sneak in and out of Khaz Modan. He was older, at least twenty in human years, and as smart as any dwarf could be (which, let's be honest, isn't very smart). Through careful planning, and countless stacks of TNT he had created through the dust of creepers and the falling sand that gathered in higher caverns, he managed to blow a hole right down at the base of the mountain. There, he escaped for the first time. It was day then, he learned the differences between day and night rather quickly, and he glanced up expecting to see the same sunset red he had seen all their years before, but instead the clearest blue met his gaze. He was reminded of diamonds and lapis lazuli, and the beauty of the sky was breathtaking to him. Below, course, mountainous grass covered the dry earth and rocks, and around countless trees and animals dotted the surface. And he was stunned by the beauty, and a wide smile painted his face as he let out a sudden, high pitched cry of happiness.

He stayed out for hours, watching the sun pass across the sky as bugs filtered across his slowly roasting skin and odd, unknown creatures approached with oddly cute faces. One particular animal, a strange pink beast, was his favorite, and he thought of names for it till the sun went day. That was when he saw it, the red sky turning black, and the gigantic saucer that slowly replaced the glowing sun. The moon. He had given one glance back to the gaping hole he had left, and then ran towards the nearest tree which he claimed with ease. There, on top of the world, he watched the beautiful argent disc rise high above him, gleaming with such an unfamiliar loveliness that he was simply stunned. It was long passed midnight before he lowered himself back down and vanished back into the cave, which he then covered with a large boulder before heading home, the memory of the day still imprinted freshly on his mind. Days passed after that, countless days of him mining and talking and spending time with his family, but as they passed he grew more and more anxious to go back out and climb the tree once more, or perhaps frolic with the pink beasts in the far off fields. And the moon, oh, it beckoned him. he thought of ways to fly up to it, all while creating stories to tell to the younger dwarves that often gathered around him.

But perhaps telling those tales was the wrong thing to do, as soon enough the High Council had called for his presence. Now, only the most important dwarves were allowed to gaze upon these high beings. They were rumored to be mystical, and all knowing and all powerful. Some Honeydew was, of course, terrified beyond belief. He slowly went down the tunnel, the tunnel that was adorned with gems and rather fancy torches, until he was met with a room full of heat. Lava spilled through the cracks of the rocks below, and full on streams poured from holes in the rock, and upon five golden thrones sat the High Council, looking particularly annoyed, even though half of their faces were shrouded in shadows.

"Honeydew of the lower miners!" The one with the whitest beard began, voice resonating against the hallowed room, "it has been rumored that you have been telling others of the outside. Tell me, lad," he leaned forward, revealing the grizzled face of an old man, white eyes glittering blindly, "where'd ya learn about that?"

"Well, uh, sirs..." Honeydew ran his hands through his beard, right foot twisting to and fro innocently, "ya see, I had a bit of an... Excursion, yes! Outside. It was quite pretty, I saw grass and the sky and the giant white disc in the sky, and I've oh! I've made some plans, see," he pulled out a blue scroll, "to go up to the disc and see-"

"Fool!" The howled together, shaking the cavern with their contained roar. Honeydew was silenced in a moment, hand tightening around the paper, and he backed up slightly as the five beings straightened and growled,

"Dwarves are not allowed outside of the stronghold,"

"We are all needed down here, in the mines, to protect and serve the colony,"

"And we cannot have you going out, being seduced by the world beyond safety,"

"Besides, you said you had plans to go up to the moon?"

The all laughed in unison, blind to the sudden sadness that pierced his heated skin.

"You'd fail, you'd surely fail. Now back to work, Honeydew, and no more ventures outside. If we find you have done exactly that, well, be ready to pay for it." And then he was gone, running as fast as his small legs could take him, all the way up the tunnel then back down to the base of the mountain. Light slipped through the cracks of the boulder he had placed in front of the hole, light that had burned his skin, that had stained his mind, seduced him. He yearned for it now, and as he pushed the boulder aside tears fell. His mind was rather heavy, as part of him wished to just wander back and go back to mining with his friends, while the other urged him out. He took a step out of the cave, then another, and then he lowered himself down onto the grass and rocks and sobbed. Sobbed until his heart felt lighter and his eyes felt tired, and when he turned over and stared up into the sky he was met with stars. His back ached with burns from the sun, and his mind was whirling with thought. He could easily leave, go far away and create a new life. It would be so simple, he could live with the pink beasts, eat whatever was edible on the surface, and perhaps make new friends. But... The stronghold was his home, it was all he knew until recently , and his family was there, ready to protect him when he needed it. Could he live with people who thought he was an idiot, though? Those above thought he was a failure already, and that news could spread quickly. He could leave, he could leave.

He could leave.

* * *

Honeydew left Khaz Modan two days later, leaving behind nothing but a simple drawing, of him smiling and surrounded by the pink beasts and the moon. He left a criminal, as going against the orders of the High Council and abandoning the entire stronghold was basic treason. He could never go back, and while at first that very thought brought awful aches to his chest, he soon became accustomed to the feeling. Honeydew traveled far and wide, often making small hovels in caves or outside large cities, and in his journeys he happened across many people. Like the sky pirate girl who had an odd fascination for owls. She taught him about the earth, giving names to the things he had never heard of, like pigs and cows and dogs, and also introduced him to other people, like her blonde scientist friend. The scientist taught him many things about the sky, giving name to the stars and clouds, as well as the science behind them. Honeydew appreciated every inch of knowledge he was given, and grew close to the two, but something felt off. He felt lonely for some reason, and as he thought about the friendship between the Pirate and the Scientist one night in one of his cleaner, larger hovels, an answer fell from the sky.

At first he thought it was a meteor, crashing down from space as the Scientist had once explained, and he was so excited about the sheer fact of witnessing the rare phenomena he jumped from his bed and followed it far into the night. It crashed into a snowy forest, just beyond a frozen ocean, and as Honeydew skidded across the ice he noticed something... Odd. The meteor, which was supposedly just a bit of rock from space, was pure white and glowing (save for a few scorch marks). It looked more like a vessel then a hunk of earth, and as the small dwarf approached, it suddenly opened, and long arms reached out from within. They looked human for a moment, but in the darkness Honeydew saw the faintest light shine from the hands, as if they were lit from the inside by a blue torch. And as he closed the distance between him and the odd pod, a head suddenly emerged, eyes the brightest blue he had ever seen. A simple, confused hello left his lips, and, well, the rest was history.

 

 

 


End file.
